Omni (Everybody Wants to Rule the World)
Summary The mysterious benefactor of the newly powered beings in Everybody Wants to Rule the World, Omni is one of the most powerful beings currently in existence. Desiring change in the world, he empowered a multitude of beings and scattered them across the multiverse. Though usually considered a relatively benevolent being, he cares little for collateral damage, and tests the cast with endless creations, though also rewarding them with boons. However, since then, he has been replaced by Lord English as overseer of the group’s endeavors, due to sickness fashioned by English himself. His current location is unknown, though he may be responsible for the appearance of Mikage on the second Earth. At an unknown point, he also destroyed the Legion of Man, a group of villains threatening the stability of the multiverse. Powers and Abilites Tier: 3-B, High 1-A with Retcon Name: Omni Origin: VSRPverse Gender: Male Age: Unknown, likely not applicable Classification: "Nigh Omnipotent" Reality Warper Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Power Bestowal (Gave the entire cast their powers), Time Stop (Can freeze time and choose who can act in it, to the point where Reggy’s luck, which transcends time, couldn’t act in it), Law Manipulation and Power Nullification (Can rewrite the laws of reality to prevent events from occurring, and prevented Johann’s ascension with it. Can remove the ability to break the fourth wall), Reality Warping, Causality Manipulation, Subjective Reality and Existence Erasure with Retcon (Can retcon things out of existence, or change their nature. Wrote Lucifer Morningstar and Reinhard Heydrich out of the universe, and rewrote the battle between the cast and Sephiroth and Heaven Ascension DIO into being a insane fever dream brought on by inhaling acid fumes), BFR (Pulled the cast into a void outside of space and time), Time Manipulation (Capable of restabilizing events in time and capable of forcing things to occur in the manner they should), Can modify the powers of people and items, capable of removing certain powers from a power set and rewriting the powers of artifacts like the sword of the Emperor of Mankind and Infinity Stones, Teleportation, Portal Creation, Matter Manipulation and Transmutation (Transformed Rose’s shadows into rainbow gas), Acausality (Type 1, remembers what he retcons and Kayne after Coolguy McChad erased him from existence) Soul Manipulation (Fused Michael’s soul with the Earth), Creation (Capable of creating and replicating items), Breaking the Fourth Wall, Resistance to Existence Erasure and Conceptual Manipulation (Type 1. Scales from his secretary, who was completely unaffected by Coolguy's Conceptual Erasure) Attack Potency: Multi-Galaxy level (Physically more powerful than anyone he grants powers to, including several on this level of power, such as Levanah), High Outerverse level with Retcon (Easily warped Reinhard and Lucifer out of reality. Wiped out the Legion of Man, a organization with members like Thanos and a version of Heaven Ascension DIO that were a threat to the multiverse) Speed: Immeasurable movement speed (Can move in places outside space and time. Saw issues in time from outside of it and fixed them, and possibly moderated events in three separate timelines simultaneously), Irrelevant reactions and attack speed (Lucifer and Reinhard were unable to react to his erasure) Lifting Strength: At least Multi-Stellar (Physically more powerful then the rest of the cast) Striking Strength: Multi-Galactic Durability: At least Multi-Galaxy level Stamina: Likely Limitless Range: Irrelevant Standard Equipment: Various boons and shards Intelligence: Extrordinary Genius (Created a machine capable of creating nearly any sort of being, and could create beings that could rival the Second Day cast with restraints on its creative ability) Weaknesses: Omni is not entirely immune to disease, though the disease that affected him had to be specially created by Lord English, and there is some implication that he allowed himself to be infected, though the canonicity of this is uncertain. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Retcon:' Omni’s most powerful ability, which allows him to rewrite reality, the past, and existence itself easily. He can use it to do everything to erase foes to make it so that they were indeed simply hallucinations, though it’s full applications are unknown. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches Aliax (D&D Homebrew) Aliax's Profile Category:Male Characters Category:Time Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Law Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Causality Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:BFR Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Matter Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Soul Users Category:Creation Users Category:Gods Category:Tier 1 Category:Everybody Wants to Rule the World Category:Fourth Wall Aware Characters Category:Portal Users Category:Roleplay Characters Category:Tier 3 Category:VSRPverse Category:Characters Category:Subjective Reality Users